


Crimson

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knives, Murder, Smut, Unsafe Sex, someone (random) will die and not of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Kylo comes across her from time to time. He like a wraith in the night, and she a goddess of death leaving bodies in her wake. He loves to watch her work, knows she’s watched him before too. Every time he catches her eye in the moment of a kill he feels the rush like he’s doing it himself.Or Kylo gets really turned on watching Rey murder people.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A gift for Lee. I couldn't say no to this prompt!
> 
> Mind the tags for all you people who are not Lee ;)

Kylo comes across her from time to time. He like a wraith in the night, and she a goddess of death leaving bodies in her wake. He loves to watch her work, knows she’s watched him before too. Every time he catches her eye in the moment of a kill he feels the rush like he’s doing it himself.

Tonight is a mess. They have the same mark, and if he doesn’t come back to Snoke with proof of kill, he’s in deep shit. Rey though already has her claws in the man he needs to kill. Sinewy arms wrapped around his neck as they dance in the club. Kylo watches, feeling breathless as Rey glances over and finds him in the crowd, then she leans in close to her mark and Kylo watches her lips, painted red move against his ear. She pulls back, smiling and licks her lower lip, still looking at Kylo.

He follows them through the crowd, back towards the service entrance, watching them as she leads them through the door that leads to the alley. Rey pauses, back against the door as she pushes it open just a crack, smiling when she sees that he’s still with them. The metal bangs shut, and Kylo waits just long enough for her to get where she wants to be, then steps outside. It’s cool out, and the sharp tang of garbage lingers, it pairs well with the bitter scent of stale piss.

He finds Rey pressed up against the dark brick of the building, tucked away from the lights and the street. The man has his mouth against her neck, and Rey has the fingers of one hand gripping at the marks red hair. She’s making a show of it, gasping at of the right times, letting the man rut obscenely against her. Her eyes glint in the darkness, open wide and watching for him, and she grins again. Kylo creeps closer, watching her lift her leg, watching her fingers caress down over it as she moans again, eyes still on his. The silver of the blade flashes in the moonlight before it disappears into flesh. 

A startled gasp leaves the man and he pulls abruptly away from her. “ _You little bitch_ ,” he hisses, but then Kylo’s blade whispers across the soft flesh of his neck and he gurgles as he falls to the ground.

She’s a mess. Coated with blood and Kylo has never been so hard in his life.

“Little dramatic if you ask me,” she sniffs, voice a bit clipped as she shakes off her knife.

“You missed,” he argues, stepping over the body between them and pulling her further off to the side.

“Yes, well, you distracted me.”

Kylo merely hums, pinching her chin, slippery with blood between his fingers, he looks at her, tilting her head back and forth, then presses it to the left before leaning in and licking up her neck and over her cheek, leaving a path of milky flesh behind. Rey whimpers, squirming in his firm hold and he smiles, licking another path through the blood until his tongue laves over her lips, red from her lipstick and wet with blood.

“Do you feel what you do to me?” He asks, thrusting against her even as his bloody knife cuts a clean stripe up the side of her skirt, deftly twisting it when he reaches the waistband and it flutters to the dirty ground between them.

“Kylo!” She gasps, staring at him for a fleeting moment before her knife clatters against the pavement and she’s roughly grabbing at him, teeth biting into his lips. He groans against the onslaught of her attack, releasing her face as her hands work his belt and pants open. He lets Rey do as she will, and when she pulls back from his mouth to catch her breath, face smeared with blood, he shoves his sticky fingers into her mouth. 

His tongue curls behind his teeth as he watches her suck at his bloodied digits, and then he feels her hand wrap around his cock. “You wet for me, baby?” He asks, kicking her legs apart, tucking his weapon close to his wrist while he brings his hand down to press against her center. Rey moans around his fingers and he grins as he finally pulls them free of her mouth with a wet pop. “You’re very wet,” he rasps.

“So fuck me,” she growls, bucking against his hand, jostling the blade, so he drops it to the ground next to hers. He turns her around, pulling at her waist before pushing her forward until she braces her hands against the rough brick.

The slide of his cock against her folds makes them both gasp, and she tilts her hips so the next time he rocks against her, he catches against her, blunt head of his cock dipping into her. He hesitates, for just a moment, but then she growls his name and that’s all he needs, snapping his hips forward, filling her with one thrust.

“You feel incredible,” he tells her, fucking hard and fast into her. She moans, nodding as she does. “I love watching you,” he whispers harshly, wrapping a hand loosely around her throat and pulling her up until her back meets his chest and he can whisper everything right into her ear. “Love the way you look when you stick your knife into some poor souls side. Gets me hard every time.”

“Yes,” she hisses.

“You’re a fucking mess,” he grunts, then pulls her back even further until he can lick more blood from her skin, her cheek, her neck over his hand, anywhere he can reach. Rey gasps for breath and her cunt begins to flutter around him. “You gonna come for me, Rey? Show me how filthy you really are?”

She’s like a damn vice when she comes, sobbing his name, his pace falters and then he’s coming too, making her even more of a mess.


End file.
